Two-fisted Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: In fighting and in life there are three things to remember: keep your hands up, your chin down, and move forward. When someone with this mentality and a very bizarre personality finds that his life is far weirder than he ever thought, that's when his fists become more than meets the eye. Warning: Harem, genderbendings. Strong Boxer Naruto x Female Inuyasha and harem.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

Now that I am starting this fic, I just noticed that Inuko's pics (which are in my profile page if you want to see what she looks like), are rather revealing. That's anime and manga for you, no sexy chicks means no fun.

Author's note: The harem may or may not grow depending on what I may be able to craft with this story and the character interactions, but you know the main five: Inuko (Female Inuyasha that is a tsundere), Setsuna (Female Sesshomaru that is a kuudere), Mikumo (Female Miroku that has a fetish for young and easy to tease guys), Kira (Female Koga who is the not-psycho type of yandere), and Sango. Kagome… still on the fence.

**XXXXXX**

Two-fisted fox

"DERYA!"

A sound similar to a shotgun blasting someone echoed in a large room. People stared in shock at the source of the loud noise. It was a young blond man, a teen of seventeen, with orange sweatpants, a black muscle shirt, white sneakers, and his fists covered in red boxing gloves. His hair was cut about short and was flat on his head like a small mop, with sideburns framing the side of his lean and rather handsome blue eyed face which, for some reason, sported three marks on each cheek that resembled whiskers. He also had a light golden natural tan that made people question whether or not he was Japanese.

The boy, easily identified as a boxer by his gloves, was built like featherweight fighter should, with not a single ounce of fat and his body covered in muscle. But some intimidation from his build would easily be ignored by the fact he was five foot and seven inches tall. But that height gave him the advantage of not having to worry much about his diet to keep his weight.

And what had amazed the people on the boxing club of your typical Japanese high school was the fact that the blond youth's opponents, a large sandbag and two other members of the club that had been trying to keep said sandbag in place, were sent flying a couple of feet in the air. The two other boxers yelped the moment they were airborne, barely having a chance to register that the blond boxer had sent them flying along the sandbag - which had been about to fly off its hinges - until they landed on the hard ground.

The blond looked surprised, "Oh… sorry?" he asked with a nervous grin.

The two other boxers groaned and got up, one of them speaking his mind with a sigh, "Well, now we see why we're not the captain of the boxing club."

Outside of the room, from a window, several pairs of eyes peeked down to see the blond walking towards a towel and a bottle of water to get rid of the sweat and get hydrated once again. The eyes belonged to girls currently standing on top of barrels, dumpsters, and everything they could find to get a good look at the blond captain of the boxing club, Naruto Uzumaki. And it was vital to note their eyes were heart-shaped.

"Uzumaki-senpai is so cool! Did you see how hard he punched that bag and those two? I bet he could out-punch a bear!" one of the girls said, almost squealing.

Another nodded, sighing dreamily, "He's definitely becoming a pro. A friend and I did a little research on him, and many colleges want him to be their star boxer."

"There's also a strange cool aura and a mysterious thing about him." another said with her hand on her pink cheek, "He seems like a loner but that's to be expected considering where he lives."

"He's kind of hard to approach… But look at him…" the girl who spoke all but drooled when watching Naruto wiping the sweat off his chest and arms, "Yummy…"

"Hey, Uzumaki!" said blond turned to the coach, a small rotund man with a small white moustache and a bald head, always clad in a red sweat suit, who had a clipboard in his hand and a stopwatch on the other, "Time for you to start running. You won't win any fights without keeping up that stamina of yours."

"I got it, I got it. No need to shout at me." The blond replied, took off his gloves and muscle shirt – which did get his fans to feel weak on the knees –, and put on a red hoodie while approaching the main door to the gym, a grin on his face, "Time to get stronger." Once out he didn't waste any time to sprint off into the distance. A biker had to blink when seeing the whiskered boxer dash past him and his scooter.

After the first five minutes of sprinting the blond stopped by an alarm on his watch, dead in his tracks, and started to skip on his toes in the corner he stood still. Then the bystanders watched in amazement when the kid traded blows with an invisible enemy, shadow boxing to keep up his skills. Meanwhile, the blond youth's fans tried and failed to see where he had gone after he covered a few miles with just a sprint. But just as he was about to sprint again, he noticed a certain scene on an alley:

"I said give it here!"

It was a banchou gang, characterized by wearing their uniforms like punks, one with a pompadour and brass knuckles, another with a shaved head had a cold mask and a switch blade, and the third had his black short hair spiked up, his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses and a bamboo sword. The masked banchou was motioning for someone to give him something, this someone being a poor little boy, and the something being an injured cat covered in dirt and bruises.

The kid hugged the fur ball tighter, "No! You… You weren't playing with him!" he said, on the verge of crying. He would've tried to run but his back was against a dead end, and the three punks blocked his escape route.

The one with the bamboo sword grinned, "We didn't say our games should be fun for the damn flea bag. Now give it here unless you want to join in on its fun."

"Why don't you let me in on the fun with fairer terms?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the alley.

The punks growled when noticing the blond, "What's a Gaijin like you doing here? Beat it!" the pompadour one said, cracking his knuckles.

Naruto raised his fists, covered in bandages, and grinned, "Hey, kid." The boy with the cat looked at the blond, who grinned at him, "When this is over, call an ambulance."

The three punks cackled, "You think we'll let you two walk out that easily?"

The blond chuckled, "I meant an ambulance… for three dumb idiots."

The banchou trio didn't take those words well if the veins popping on their foreheads were any indication. As one they all charged at the boxer while the little boy watched in shock, fear for the teenager, and awe at what was happening. In one swift strike, the kid's fear had disappeared. Just as the banchou with the bamboo sword was about to smack the blond on the head, the boxer swung his right fist upwards, and delivered an upper-cut that not only clashed with the bamboo weapon, but it snapped it in half. The banchou didn't know what happened until finding the sweaty blond teen's fist inches from his face, stopping just for the sole reason of watching the banchou backpedal in fear.

The other two thugs also stepped back, "This guy's a boxer… damn it." One of them cursed.

Naruto remained where he was with his feet firmly planted on the ground, and his grin still on his face, "I'm still one guy, come at me unless you're cowardly enough to only take on a little kid."

The banchou with the switchblade tried to stab the blond, who side-stepped the strike. Then the banchou grinned and swung his leg around for a sweeping kick, "Let's see you fight with a broken knee!" he shouted… and then saw Naruto stomping forward, just in time for his leg to connect with the banchou's knee, stopping the blow and making the thug roll back with his hands holding his sore leg while Naruto didn't look shaken at all. He inwardly grinned, for it'd take more than a kick to take him down.

The last banchou finally attacked and threw very wild punches at the blond who weaved and bobbed around the strikes with his grin, "Stay still, you bastard!" the banchou shouted, and tried to kick the boxer, only for the blond to spin around on his toes and letting the thug's foot sink into a trash bag, which judging by the squishy sound it made was filled with something nasty. The banchou then shivered when he retrieved his foot only to find it covered in a strange brown mess.

The kid watched the banchou try to punch, kick, and even head-butt the boxer, but the thug only managed to hit air. And the more the banchou tried to hit the boxer, the faster the blond seemed to become… No, the kid saw it. The banchou was losing his breath while the blond pugilist simply showed off his footwork by avoiding all of the thug's strikes. And in one split second, the blond disappeared from sight when the banchou's fist hit air once again. The thug then noticed a shadow by his side, and finally noticed that his brass knuckles were missing.

Naruto sighed and rolled his shoulders, "I'm not one for fighting in stupid street brawls, but if you keep going at it…" he raised his left hand, which had the missing brass knuckles so he could let the fall and hit the ground, "I will actually throw a real punch." He said with his eyes set on the trio with a dangerous glare.

The men tried to run away… but the boxer dashed right in front of them, "W-What're you?! Some monster?!" the pompadour one asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Maybe I am, who knows?" he then pointed at the kid and the cat, "What I do know is that you three owe that kid and the cat an apology, and a heartfelt one."

The masked banchou growled, "You must be kidding me!"

To prove he wasn't kidding, Naruto walked to the nearest wall, and punched it. The kid, the thugs, and even the cat stared with their mouths gaping and their eyes wide in horror when the boxer's fist punched right through it in the same manner a needle would pass through thin cloth. The pugilist then pulled back his hand from the hole, blew off the dust on his knuckles, and grinned at the boxers.

"So, that apology?" he asked, cracking his knuckles for emphasis. "Just know… if the kid and the cat don't forgive you, neither will I."

"We…" the trio started, before turning to the kid with tearful eyes, "We're very sorry! Please forgive these fools!"

The kid stepped back, and then, with a smile, said, "It's ok… but you have to make it up to the cat…" he said, and the feline let out a meow, as if approving of this.

Naruto stepped to the kid, crouched to be at his level, and patted the cat's head, "Well, the little one seems hungry…" he then turned to the trio with a thoughtful look on his face, "I'd say… you three can start by feeding it, getting it a warm place to stay at, and making sure it's properly taken care of…" he then turned with a smile so sweet that it had to be fake, "Or else my new friend will tell me, and I will find you."

XXXXXX

After seeing the three thugs enter a pet shop, get everything the cat needed, and help the kid carry the cat to his home with the boy having promised to tell the boxer through said pugilist's cell phone what happened, the blond moved forward with a smile. He looked at his clock, sighing for he had lost some time, but considering how good he was doing he thought of it as a casual sacrifice. He'd just have to run twice as long and faster later that day.

He returned to his school's gym where the coach gave him a glance noticing he hadn't sweated as much as he wanted him to, but let it slide knowing the blond youth's stamina, "You better not be slacking, boy. Those fists of yours may hit like cannonballs, but if you don't have the energy, speed and strength to use them then you can throw the towel."

The blond waved at the man, "No worries, I didn't get too sidetracked this time. I was just helping a little kid with his cat."

The coach sighed, "Listen, I know you like to be a good guy, but if you want to be a pro then get ready to get beaten to the canvas the moment you try to be kind in the ring."

"I know, but I'm still doing good." The blond replied, "I do need a bit more muscle and to better my footwork."

The coach nodded, "Then start shadow boxing already, and then get ready to deal with the others in the ring. And after that…" here the man pointed at the door to the gym, "Get those girls out of here!"

Naruto blinked, turned, and sure enough a large group of girls were at the door watching how he had taken his hoodie to put back on his still sweaty muscle shirt. Understandably, he hurriedly put on the shirt, "I make no promises, coach. They're really persistent."

The coach scoffed, "Boy, I may not be the best guy to say this, but you need a girl. Sure, they will take time off your schedule, but right now I'd like to see this gym's doors clear of girls. Break some hearts, will ya?"

Naruto chuckled, "You're a really mean old man, don't you think?" he then looked up, "I just want to enjoy my life, and being a pro-boxer is both fun and pays." Then shrugged, "I just don't want to be mean, ok?"

The coach chuckled with a smirk, "You don't get to my age after some years of boxing without letting people know you can be mean. Now start working on your feet!"

The blond nodded, did as told, and tried his best to ignore the girls staring at him and whispering about the handsome boxing club captain. In his mind, he was trying to prepare himself for when they started to follow him to the school gates, and then and there he may get back to his home all alone or with company for a small part of the trip. It wasn't that he disliked the attention; in fact he'd enjoy it to the full… if the girls could let him breathe for a bit. However, for some reason he knew he'd hate himself if he were cold or mean to them. It was like from birth something or… someone had made him hate the idea of being cruel and cold to those who wanted to do others good.

'_Can't be weirder than the dreams about the fox and that horned devil woman…_' he thought to himself with his fists trading blows with the air to shake those thoughts off his head.

Either way, he'd have to go through them, so he thought it'd be best if he wasn't a jerk to get some space, even if the girls were rather clingy. After a nice cold shower to cool off his muscle, getting on his school uniform, and packing his gloves in a duffle bag along his now sweaty clothes, Naruto walked out. The girls in their green-skirted uniforms instantly swarmed around him, some with hearty eyes. With his uniform, Naruto looked like a more professional person, despite it being the typical black jacket, black dress pants, school shoes, and white button-up shirt, but with his hands still bandaged. He had no tie and kept his jacket opened to breathe better, which was what he wanted right now when he found himself smiling awkwardly at the girls around him.

However, there was one perk that kept him grinning: he was surrounded by cute girls who wanted his attention.

"Uzumaki-senpai, you did great today, once again." One of them basically sang.

Naruto managed a chuckle at the enthusiasm but replied truthfully, and kept moving forward, "Thanks, but I still haven't done as much as I would have wanted to."

"No need to kick yourself down, senpai. You always do great." Another replied.

"Yeah, you're always fun to see punching bags and others." The first girl said.

Naruto smiled a bit more, "I think that's the only thing I'm good at, you know, fighting. It feels nice that there's a crowd to cheer for me, though." He ended that line with a warm smile that caused more than one blush.

"We'll always cheer for you, senpai. You must be the greatest boxer ever!" another girl barely squealed.

He grinned, his ego did feel massive, but something in the back of his head seemed to want to humble him, almost like a memory of something he experienced, like a loss from a past life, "Nah, I don't think I'm the best. If I know something is that there are a lot of strong guys out there who can be floored by stronger guys. That's why I need to wait one more year before going pro… well, that and my age."

"Speaking of that, when's your birthday, senpai?" another girl asked.

Naruto stopped, a thoughtful look on his face, and put a hand to his chin, "October tenth, maybe."

"Maybe? Why would it… Oh…" the girl looked down, "Sorry…"

He waved her off with a calm smile, "Hey, no need for that. I don't even think about it or let it bother me." He grinned at her reassuringly. The girls smiled and followed him to the gate where he asked to be able to walk back to his home on his own. As he did, some more thoughts came to his mind, "Why's my birthday such a weird day?" he shook his head and chuckled, "Why am I even thinking so much about it? Maybe the coach is right and I need to find myself a girl, heh… Perhaps a cute yet sexy, tough, one of a kind girl with a nice figure…" he grinned to himself, engrossed in his heavenly thoughts of his perfect girl…

At that moment, his phone started to ring. After seeing the ID, and mostly getting out of his dream world with unique girls roaming around him, he furrowed his brows and picked up the call, hearing a certain little boy on the other side, "_M-Mister! I need help! Those guys, the banchou… They-_"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Hey, calm down and tell me what's going on, one step at a time."

The boy took a small pause, "_Some guy's beating them up saying they bumped into his car! They didn't do anything bad, and there are a lot of bad guys! They bought the cat some food and when they got out this big guy came out and blamed them for passing by his car saying they scratched it or something._"

Naruto's knuckles turned white, "Where are you?"

After getting the necessary directions, the blond took off finally racing with everything he had. Not even a minute later he had dashed past a few streets and found a small pet shop, with a large pimped out purple Ford and the banchou he met earlier sitting on their asses with bruises, blood, and a towering tank of a man in a purple leather coat, purple dress pants, and white snake skin shoes. This guy had no hair, but had his jacket opened to show several tattoos, meaning he was a yakuza. By his side more men with real katanas, spiked brass knuckles, or their bare hands stood by the man, who cracked his knuckles and punched the pompadour banchou again, in the face, splashing blood on the street.

"Hey, leave him alone!" the masked banchou said, only to get a boot to his face from another yakuza.

The tank of a man, that seemed to be the leader, spat on the ground. He had a very unfriendly face in a permanent scowl, and looked like a heavyweight fighter, "You little punks will have to start working hard to pay up for the damages to my beautiful car. Not only that, but you dared disrespect me there telling me to not do what I please… That costs a finger in my clan."

Another yakuza spoke up, "What do we do with the kid?" he asked as he stood behind the boy and the cat the child still carried.

And just as the big boss was about to answer, a sound reached his ears, that of glass shattering. "Oh sorry," Naruto said, removing his bandaged fist from the heavily dented door, "Was that yours?" he asked, but his tone was anything but stern. He was mad at the man and stared at him with cold, stoic eyes.

The large yakuza growled, "You're as good as dead, punk! Get him!" he shouted at the other gangsters who readied their weapons while Naruto readied his fists.

"Sorry, but those five are coming with me." He said and ducked under a swing from a sword, and connected his left fist with the yakuza's face. The result was instantaneous, the gangster's head rocketed to the side, his body was shoved backwards with enough force that gales of wind could be seen for an instant, and his mouth seemingly exploded when spit, teeth and blood bust out of his lips. Another one came with his spiked brass knuckles throwing swift jabs, but Naruto easily side-stepped his charge and using only his left hand once again connected three powerful jabs and a hook to the man's ribcage. The yakuza staggered backwards, his mouth open with a lot of spit coming out… and then he coughed up something, blood. The gangster fell to the ground with a broken rib and a heavily bruised abdomen.

The big boss growled, reached into his car, and pulled out a two-handed broadsword he carried singlehandedly, "You're dead, you little son of a bitch!" he raised the large weapon over his head and swung it down. Naruto weaved to his right and let the blade pass by his body and touch the ground. The large man was about to raise the blade, which had sunk into the hard concrete, and try to attack Naruto again, only to see the blond charge at him with an incredible speed.

"Body!" Naruto cried when his left hook forced the man to lean down, his mouth gasping for breath that had been knocked out of his stomach, "Liver!" This time Naruto's left fist went for a more precise spot on the yakuza's body, and the small audience heard how not only one but two ribs cracked from the powerful punch, and they didn't want to imagine whatever happened to the man's liver. The large man started to fall down, but the blond boxer would have none of that. Bending his knees to be near the man's waist level, the blond gripped tightly his right fist for the first time in this fight, and jumped up.

The little boy gasped, "That's a…"

And Naruto completed the kid's sentence, "Gazelle Punch!" he cried when his knuckles landed squarely on the man's chin, cracking his jaw, breaking his teeth, and, despite the yakuza having his mouth shut with the heavy fist on his chin, sending out the man's teeth. The large yakuza was sent flying back, landing heavily on his car which ended with a heavy imprint of the mobster's body. The other gangsters looked at this with shock, turned, and started to run off.

The banchou trio, despite bleeding, gaped at the boxer's prowess, "That was so cool…" the bald banchou said through his cold mask.

"Big bro!" the little kid cried in relief as he raced towards the boxer.

Naruto whistled in relief, "Whew… That was ugly…" he then turned to the banchou, who tensed at his eyes, until, "Are you three okay?"

The pompadour banchou nodded, "Y-Yes…"

Naruto sighed in relief this time, "Good, but I should still call a hospital or something. You guys are bleeding real bad."

The spectacled banchou blinked behind his shades, "You… You're going to help us after what we did to the kid?"

Naruto kneeled before the trio… and bonked them in the head, "Of course I am, you idiots! What kind of monster would I be if I left you to bleed here and die?!" he asked angrily, "Honestly, you should be a bit more thankful and give some gratitude!"

"S-Sorry, sir! Thank you, sir! We're actually fine, sir! Just bruised and with small cuts, sir!" the three replied as one with their hands rubbing the lumps on their heads.

Naruto stood up with his arms crossed proudly and nodded happy with himself, "Good. Now, can you three stand?" they nodded getting up, and Naruto smiled, "Good! So you can carry the stuff the cat needs!" he said, motioning to the bags the trio had been carrying, and chuckled with a sweet smile, but a dark tone to his merry voice, "I did say you would repay the kid and the cat for the problems you caused them, didn't I?"

The banchou group sweat-dropped, '_This guy's a demon…_'

XXXXXX

Soon the four boys and the cat walked to the youngest kid's home, after that, the banchou left the bags at the entrance to the home which, curiously enough, happened to be near a temple. The boxer stared at the wooden structure and a large tree that seemed far more ancient that the temple or anything around it.

The boy walked out of his home with a large smile, "Hey, big bro! My mom said I can keep the cat and even name it! Thanks for your help!"

"Oh, that's good!" Naruto said, and looked as a middle-aged woman with short hair walked out and smiled at her son. He smiled and waved at her, which she replied with her own wave before getting back in to make dinner, "So, how're you naming the fur ball?" the blond asked and eyed the cat that strolled around the house.

The kid smiled, "His name is gonna be Buyo… Oh, and I'm Sota, Higurashi Sota!"

Naruto smirked, "Name's Uzumaki Naruto." He then patted the kid's head, "And next time you have a problem, you call me, ok?"

The kid nodded with a smile. Not knowing that the next time he would need the boxer's help a lot would happen…

The blond then skipped down the steps and passed by a girl with long black hair and his school's uniform. She stared at him in surprise, and he couldn't help but flash her a rather goofy grin. The poor girl was both taken back by the expression on his face that said "doofus" and the handsome features he had… so she missed one step and stumbled face first on the last one, making the blond sweat-drop.

"Hey… Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" she grumbled, and blushed when the boxer helped her up and even picked up her bike without a problem. She was taken by surprise with the way he carried her bicycle despite being around her height.

"You wouldn't mind some help, would you?" he asked, stretching his hand for her to grab in order to pull her up.

She accepted the hand with a smile, "Thanks… Umm…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. A pleasure to meet you."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Sorry if the first chapter is rather short, it is finally after a long month that I can breathe easier and write at a more laidback pace. As for back-stories, I kind of made it obvious it's the typical one where he's reborn in a new world, reasons and such will be explained later to not drag out the plot.**

**And, like I mentioned a while back, I may not be crazy for Kagome but I can see some of her good points. Whether she gets in the harem or not is up to me, so try to be patient with whatever I decide, ok?**

**Now, here we have Naruto as a mixture of some of my favorite fictional boxers. Personality wise I took some inspiration from Takamura from Hajime no Ippo, and from that manga/anime I took some of the titular character, Ippo's moves for the blond. Appearance wise, as well as skill set wise and a bit of personality wise, I went with a bit of Akihiko Sanada from Persona 3, if only slightly… From that same game, I took a lot of inspiration from the character Junpei and his love for girls… If you're going to be surrounded by sweet honeys then best enjoy it instead of fearing it like most harem main male characters. I know it's some standard for harem series but just for once I'd like to see one where the main character is more sure of himself and enjoys the fan-service without being a perv.**

**Also, sorry for my lack of subtlety in some parts, because as the anime and manga fan that I am I either go all in or get out.**

**As I've said, Inuko will be a tsundere, meaning she's your typical girl in denial who doesn't want to admit she desires a slice of protagonist pie, but you better expect her and Naruto to clash in more ways than one. Setsuna for her part is a kuudere, the stoic woman kind of beauty that says very little but has many men tingling warmly inside, and she will not know whether to kill Naruto for his power or make him her slave… let the pervy thoughts begin.**

**Back on track, I sadly can't find pictures of how Mikumo and Kira would look so you will have to rely on your imagination until that happens. Mikumo is a sly, perverted, and tease-loving woman who will be after the blond kid's ass cheeks for a grope… you may envy him now. Kira won't be subtle and will be possessive of Naruto, but more in the Tenchi Muyo style of possessive in which she will try to pussy-block the other girls from getting near him, and she will try hard to make him see her as a perfect wife.**

**But, as we all know, the fic wouldn't be fun without these traits done with a lot of effort, which means I will try my hardest to make this work.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

Limits have never been good or bad, limits are there to mark something and whether it's good or bad depends on us, such as if I should break the limit of cocaine I snort while writing fics, but I digress.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Never let it be said I don't try to challenge myself. Now I'll try something different, see the possibilities with Kagome in this chapter's first section. For now they are sort of friends, but when Inuko and a lot of monster and eventually human women start wanting to do things to Naruto that'd make anyone shudder, well, we shall see how that goes.

IMPORTANT NOTE 2: You people keep asking me to add girls, mostly Zweig who gave me a rather big list of girls to add in a PM. So I thought to make this fic a single pairing with Naruto and the Centipede Woman… Pfft! As if! Nah, sorry you Centipede Woman lovers, but that'd be way out of my skills as a writer. What I'll do is have Naruto cursed with his existence by being the target of a lot of women, whether it is for them to kill him, release their sexual tension, or both will be for me to decide and for Naruto to deal with to try to survive. Just enjoy the fic and have fun.

IMPORTANT NOTE 3: Some of you have asked me to add Kikyo, while others are most likely going to be against it for their own reasons. In all honesty, Kikyo suffers one major flaw that she shares with Naruto himself: she's the writer's tool to get some forced love dragged on and on. If I have to be honest, I am also thorn between liking and disliking Kikyo because while she is a major bitch she was forced by both the writer and the shitty life she was given to not develop as a better person or understand things better.

It's kind of like Naruto's life, his main goal in his own story was to make the love dream Sakura had as a little girl of being with Sasuke come true. For that he got beat up by Sasuke without any reason to actually help the Uchiha but bullshit friendship that never even existed. Kikyo's mere existence was to be killed by Naraku's attempt to be the next Madara Uchiha, then she gets resurrected to think she should kill Inuyasha, and then she loses any chance for love she could have had just because she had to be turned into some villain for shitty reasons. If I have to be honest, Kikyo's life and story are so pathetic I kind of pity her.

Just my thoughts, and now here's the story:

**XXXXXX**

Unmovable boxer

"I can't believe you dragged me into this, Sota." Kagome said with a sigh. She found herself walking along her little brother through a lit hallway.

"But you did want to see Big Bro." the young boy replied to his older sister who was clad in her school uniform. He had a bucket of popcorn in his hands and munched on some.

"Still, boxing seems too brutal." The girl said, before turning to a trio behind her, "I can understand why they'd like it, though." She said in a deadpan.

Behind them, a certain banchou trio that Naruto had met and turned to the side of good by the use of charm and threats stood behind the Higurashi siblings. The three thugs had white headbands with the name Uzumaki on it, carried large opened red kimonos with Naruto's name written on it in blazing orange, and the spectacled and masked banchou held up a banner to support the blond while the other had a large drum to cheer up the boxer. Kagome and Sota had to sweat-drop at the change the three punks had under Naruto's influence and fearsome discipline.

"We're here to cheer Uzumaki-Aniki up!" said the masked banchou, known as Takeru.

"And as men we're boxing fans!" said the spectacled banchou, Tadashi.

"And we can't let him down in enemy turf!" replied the pompadour banchou, Takeshi.

True, Naruto had invited Sota to see one of his matches at a school that housed the blond boxer's new opponent. Kagome had been forced to take her little brother there since her mother didn't want to see him hurt. Sota was just ecstatic to see his first boxing match in real life. The banchou trio, however, were more than ready to support the blond after he saved them from a yakuza even after they had threatened to torture a cat, Buyo, which now lived with Sota. It did amaze the girl how Naruto changed people with his fighting. Or perhaps it was just a man thing that super macho badass wannabes understood.

The banchou took their separate way to their seats and the siblings soon entered a small changing room in which Naruto sat on a bench with a large white robe covering his body and his hands busy bandaging his own knuckles. His coach, the bald and rotund man with his mustache, turned to the guests, "Heh, giving free back-stage passes to friends is one thing, but to give one to a girl is a first for you."

Naruto turned and looked at Kagome, sending her a small grin, "Didn't expect you here. I only invited Sota."

"I had to bring him here." Kagome said with a sigh, "He's gotten into boxing far more than before thanks to you."

The boy lifted up his fists, "I just want to see you use another Dynamite Punch, Big Bro."

Naruto chuckled and raised his fist to the kid, "Sure, I'll give my opponent one for you." Sota put on a massive grin and bumped his knuckles into Naruto's bandaged ones, "See if you can cheer me up. I feel a bit nervous since this is my opponent's place. I'm sure his entire school must be ready to rip me to shreds."

Kagome replied, "How bad can it be? It's only boxing."

The three males in the room gave her deadpan stares, which unnerved her since even her little brother knew she had said something she shouldn't have, "We better get to our seats." He said and waved at the blond pugilist, "Good luck, Big Bro! You can win just with your punches, not our cheer!"

Naruto smiled at the kid, and to show he got the hint, he jabbed at the air, causing the air to ripple around his fist, creating sound from the speed of his punch. The coach smirked at this, "It seems having fans does give you focus, however, I still want to see you knocking teeth out there, kid." He slapped Naruto's back, rather hard, and grinned at seeing the blond pugilist didn't flinch from the strike. "Stand proud, kid."

Naruto nodded and stood up, letting the robe fall off and showing his black boxing trunks with an orange trim along his white boxing boots. He was getting a stronger and faster body, shown by the marks of his muscles on his skin. The blond grabbed a pair of red boxing gloves and slammed his knuckles together, giving a large grin matched by his coach. He entered the ring, hearing his friends' cheer, and went all out.

As Sota had come to expect, the match ended quickly with Naruto victorious and the blond boxer's opponent kissing the ground. Kagome was somewhere between shocked and amazed at seeing the blond use only his left hand to take down the other boxer without giving the supposed boxing prodigy react. The whiskered pugilist's followers weren't as surprised considering what they had gone through and seen with the blond. Naruto's opponent, a pretty boy that enjoyed his fan girls' cheers, thought he could take the blond out with one blow only to receive consecutive strikes from Naruto's left hand until the guy stopped moving, his face resembled mashed potatoes, and the girls that cheered for him got heart-eyed when Naruto raised his fists and grinned warmly with a loud victorious cry.

"That was… overwhelming." Kagome stated while Naruto fist-pumped with Sota who came to congratulate his hero now out of the school. The small group was walking back home with Naruto in a black tracksuit.

The blond chuckled, "Not all fights are easy, so if you think that was intense, you should see some matches for the championship."

The coach patted Naruto's back, hard, "Don't get cocky, kid!" The man said sternly, "The moment you lose your focus and your hunger for victory thinking it's all just easy, then I'll kick you into shape!"

Kagome gasped at the man's harshness, but Naruto chuckled, "I'll count on that, no way would I want to lose." He said with a smile, which the coach replied to with a smirk.

Kagome blinked, men were just so weird at times, "I don't think I will ever comprehend what is it about fighting being so… appealing to you, Naruto" Sota sighed, his sister was just so girly at times, "But… I won't deny that you looked good in that square."

"Ring." The men corrected her, though Naruto with a smile, "But how was your first boxing match like, Kagome-chan? Sure, you said it felt big, but what was it like?"

She stared at him, confused, and tried to figure out what to say, "It's… hard to put into words… It's like, for a moment, you had everyone against you until you won. It was… deafening, being at the stands and hearing everyone cheer for your opponent to defeat you. It also felt weird to hear them cheer for you after you won."

Widening his smile, Naruto replied, "That's why I enjoy boxing. There's something great boiling in me whenever I win a match and hear the cheers of others. It's kind of what I live for, listening to people cheer me up. I just… never liked people talking bad about others or being mean for no reason…" he looked up, deep in thought, "I certainly dislike that, people being cruel for no reason… As a kid I wanted to be strong to have people cheer me up, but I also feel that if I get strong, I may as well stop those who harm others for no reason… And… I sounded really cheesy there, huh?" he ended scratching the back of his head.

Sota grinned, "Then you can start with my sister, she can be so mean she turns into a real devil." He got hit on top of the head, "Ouch! See?!"

"You kind of earned it, but you're right. Punching him isn't going to do any good, Kagome-chan." He said, with his admirer trio inwardly groaning at the memory of Naruto's way of using punches for discipline. It seemed like punching little kids was something he kept out of the question for the boxer… or he simply allowed himself to punch everyone who intended to do bad things, like the three banchou before befriending the pugilist.

Naruto was just the kind of guy who saw things and took them in their simplest forms, and somehow that made him incredibly hard to describe. Kagome knew this, and thus sighed and gave him a small smile, "Fine, but next time he openly insults me I will do something."

Sota sighed, it seemed like his hero had that annoying gentleman side to him.

XXXXXX

A few days later, Naruto smiled to himself, looking up into the starry sky to find not a single cloud and a beautiful crescent moon, a nice breeze ruffling his short hair, and there was a nice, lovely something in the air to keep his blood flowing. He was clad in a black tracksuit with orange lines on the pants, a white muscle shirt underneath, and white sneakers. He was in the middle of a jog and enjoying the cool night air in his lungs. He stopped in a bridge that connected two parts of the city over a river, standing on one corner to punch the air for a minute before returning to his training. While doing so he got some hearty-eyed looks from schoolgirls that wanted to enjoy the night and the karaoke bars, and even a couple of older women, read "cougars".

On his way back home, he decided to pass by a certain shrine, looking up the stairs to find a certain cat that had gained some weight since he first saw it. He smiled and stopped to see the cat run off, remembering the little adventure the fur ball gave him. The odd thing about Buyo at that moment was that the feline dashed past him like it had seen a ghost, followed quickly by one little boy.

The blond yelped when he felt the weight of the kid slam into his torso, and held the child up so neither of them fell down. He set Sota straight with his hands on his shoulders and asked, "What's going on? You nearly knocked me down." He fell silent at the sight of Sota's exhausted and pale face. "Hey, are you okay?!" he was really concerned, the kid was as white as a ghost and was in a lot of shock.

After feeling the pugilist's hands shaking him, Sota shook his head to get his train of thought back in track and nodded, "Big Bro… My sister is… She…"

"What's happened to Kagome-chan?" he asked in a sterner yet caring tone. He had to be firm, and the kid was making no sense with the shock he was in.

Sota wiped his tears clean of his face and replied, "A… A m-monster attacked her, and took her down the well!"

Naruto would have questioned what did Sota mean by a monster attacking his sister, but the bit of information about the dark haired schoolgirl's fall into an old, ancient and more than likely dangerous well didn't seem irrelevant at all. "Have you called your grandfather? What about an ambulance, or-"

The kid shook his head, "Grandpa's busy getting lights and some miracle charms or something. He said the well is dangerous and yet Kagome, she was grabbed by… I don't know! Something horrible pulled her in." He looked up at the blond, his pleading face making his next request impossible to turn down, "You got to help Kagome, please!"

Naruto nodded, not like he would be cruel enough to say no. He followed Sota to the well which was inside a small temple, just going down some old wooden stairs that lead to the ground, and walking to the small wooden structure of the well over a dirt floor. However, he also noted that the little boy had stayed behind. Not like he could blame the kid considering he was young and had seen his big sister falling down a well.

Near the well was an old man with a bird and traditional Japanese clothing, a man he guessed to be the kid's and Kagome's grandfather, "Hey, any luck?" he asked the elder.

"Who're you?" the man asked, aiming a flashlight at the boxer's face.

Temporarily blinded as he was, Naruto replied, "I'm a friend of Kagome's and Sota's. I heard of what happened. Any way I can help?"

The elder stared at him and, mostly, his whisker-like marks, "Hmm… Could I trust some punk like you?"

Naruto deadpanned, "Old man, please don't insult me when your granddaughter's in trouble."

"Who're you calling old fart, whippersnapper?!"

"I didn't call you that… exactly." Naruto added the last part in a whisper as he turned his head away from the man so he didn't read him, shook his head, and turned to the well, "Anyway, I am here to get Kagome out. Do you have a ladder or a rope to get her out?" He leaned down to see any part of the well that could be touched by light in the old man's hands, and did the one thing he considered smart, "Kagome-chan! You in there?! Answer me before I have to get down there!"

"We've tried calling her already, there's not been a response." The old man replied in a serious whisper, basically telling Naruto how bleak the situation could be.

Sota, still on the doorway, cried to the boxer, "Be careful with the monster, Big Bro! It's got a lot of arms!"

Naruto waved dismissively, "You sure it wasn't some big bug getting in your face?"

The elder groaned, "Don't dismiss such a thing, boy! This well has been the recipient of countless corpses from monsters and demons that plagued this land hundreds of years ago!"

Naruto stared at the old man, "Yeah, that's a nice detail to know." He mumbled sarcastically when he turned to the well and leaned down to see how deep it went, "Huh… Is there something inside?" he leaned down further, only for Sota, the old man and him to gasp in shock when a demonic being burst from the well.

Sota and his grandfather could only watch in horror as five long but feminine arms grabbed Naruto, dragging him into the now shining well where a dark purple light shone just like he had seen his sister. As Naruto screamed, the kid ran after him while the elder extended his hand at him, both were trying to save him. All they managed to do was reach to the well's dark depths, looking down where the blond had gone through. And just like Kagome, Naruto had disappeared, plain and simple.

XXXXXX

Deep in a vortex of darkness and a strange dark purple energy, Naruto was taking things well by first screaming his head off and then losing his breath when looking at what had pulled him in, and was still dragging down the boxer into the well. He came face to face with the horrible sight of a real monster. It had the upper side of a naked woman with long black hair and five arms, with one of them actually missing. The most horrifying part was that from the waist down her body was that of a centipede's.

"Power… I need more… And your essence is filled with it…." The dark haired centipede woman said, clutching Naruto closely with her five arms, letting him see she was missing one.

"What're you?!" He asked, trying to break free, but the centipede woman pressed their bodies closer… and he certainly did not like the way she was looking at him. It was like he was a piece of meat, but not the kind she wanted to eat. That feeling was justified: the blond cringed when her long tongue shot out and licked his right whiskered cheeks, causing shivers of displeasure to shoot up his spine.

"The pure energy in you… It's like that of a demon but… so much purer and stronger than the jewel's… Why…" here she grinned in a sultry way and licked her lips with that abnormally long tongue of hers, "I could just…" she was groping his ass! "…eat you up!"

Playing dirty was never Naruto's style, but in this situation he'd make an exception. With a loud cry of "Dinner and movie first!" he slammed his forehead on the centipede woman's. She let go of him, to which he countered by rearing back his right fist and throwing it forward in a spiral motion, "Corkscrew!" he slammed his knuckles directly in the woman's face, his punch sent her backwards and allowed him to fall down.

By that time, the hard sensation of his back slamming into the hard surface at the bottom of the well alerted him that his fall had ended. He groaned, and was glad that there was no monster woman trying to do horrible things to him. He would greatly appreciate that making sweet love with a woman included him with someone that had a body far easier to hold in his arms. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, looked at the nearest wall, and started to climb out of the well.

After getting out of the well, that action only managed to get him even more confused. He could see around him that the night covered everything. But there was a major difference than before, there were trees, grass, and not a single sign that there ever was a city, a temple, or anything at all… just your typical dead girl nailed to a tree with an arrow in her chest. To this our hero could only come up with the most logical and intellectual of solutions, which was to yelp and nearly fall backwards.

"Come on, this is several layers of fucked up." He muttered under his breath, feeling a cold sweat building all over his face from the shock and surprising horror of finding a corpse. He was really trying to keep his cool and analyze the situation logically, "Is this some sort of dream or did I get dragged into some reality show playing pranks on people?"

And then… the girl's eyes stirred, "So loud…" she groaned, opening amber orbs. He also took notice of the arrow in her chest and… gulped. He forced his eyes up and his blush to die. She was really blessed there…

She was a bit small, Kagome was probably around his height but Naruto stood taller than this girl. She had pearly skin, and a very well formed body: slim waist, nice hips and a sizeable bust and derriere that easily eclipsed Kagome's. She wore a crimson kimono kept firmly closed with a yellow sash. The red robe had a short skirt that left her shapely long legs bare for people to see and showed that she was also barefoot. To keep her body better hidden she had several bandages around her breasts to avoid any eyes trying to take a peek… but their outline on the kimono left little to the imagination. But what ne noted the most was the long silver hair that reached her curvaceous and well-proportioned rears, and the dog ears atop her head.

But regaining his thoughts, he had only one logical thing to say, "You're alive?!" he asked, falling flat on his ass from the shock.

Even when nailed to a tree, the girl looked down on him from her high and mighty cloud, "And you're a loud one, human… no, wait…" she stared at him, her eyes narrowing at him, "Your smell… Are you even human?"

Naruto spoke with his voice showing his awe and shock, "I should be the one to ask that." He aimed a finger to the arrow in her bosom, "First of all, how can you even breathe with that arrow in your heart, let alone talk? Who are you and… wait, wait, wait…" he finally stood up, dusted his tracksuit, and stared at her to take in her features better. "You called me human… Is that part of some act?"

The girl stared at him with a confused glare, "What're you talking about? This is no act, you fool! I've been sealed here for a long time, and the scent of the one who did this to me is nearby. Your strange smell just happened to wake me up."

Naruto sighed and crouched before her, looking up at the dog-eared girl, "You're not making any sense, you know?"

She gritted her teeth, "You're not showing a functioning head, you know?!"

Naruto let out another sight, stood up, leaned his back on the tree, and sat on the grass beside the silver haired lass, "I got time for you to explain things to me, and I had a pretty weird day, so surprise me."

She stared at him in dumbfounded interest. One's first reaction to her insults would be to get mad or piss off, but this guy took in her insult and just sat by her side and expected to talk with her? "Are you stupid?" she asked bluntly, to the point like she had always been.

He chuckled, "I'm willing to take anything you may throw at me, so go ahead. I just want to know what is going on, and you may help me. Truth be told, I don't expect you to… But here we are, with nothing to lose, nowhere to go, and pretty much lost in the long road of life… or something along those lines." He scratched the back of his head at the last overly dramatic words that came out of his mouth, they were oddly familiar.

The girl stared blankly at him, "Do you even understand the words coming out of your mouth?"

"To tell you the truth, no, I don't." Naruto replied with a casual shrug, "But I'm not going anywhere, and by the looks of it neither are you. So, what do you want to do? Remain here all alone with no-one around, or talk to some random idiot?" he then turned to her and smiled, "In all honesty, if I were in your situation I'd be pretty damn scared of being lonely, so if you say you want to be alone, I'd still sit here."

The girl growled, "So you'll be a pain either way?!" she closed her eyes, trying to figure out a way to get him as far away as possible, until she remembered the arrow in her chest, and grinned, "How about you pull out this arrow from my chest?" she asked causally, "If you want to make yourself useful and stop being an idiot, then help me out." She said while still looking down on the sitting boxer.

Naruto turned his eyes to said piece of wood, and replied, "What for?"

She blinked, "What do you mean what for? Just pull it out and get me free!"

Naruto stood up and aimed a finger at her face, "How do I know you're not a bad girl?" he then stepped back, "For all I know, you could be there for a lot of reasons." He crossed his arms and leaned his head forward to stare at the girl right in the eye, "And you're asking me to do this after insulting me."

She could feel her blood rising to her head from anger, about to make her veins bulge in her forehead, but she needed to, get free, "Then-"

"So!" Naruto said, raising a finger at her face once again with a large grin and his eyes closed cockily, "You can start by calling me Naruto-sama!"

The girl felt her face grow hotter from embarrassment and, mostly, hatred, "I'll bite your balls until they pop!"

Naruto mockingly tapped her nose, "Will ya?" he asked and took a step away before she could bite off his fingers, "Now, it's not hard, ojou-chan. You have to say two words, my name and the proper suffix."

"I'm not going to let you enjoy having me humiliated, you idiot!" had glares the power to kill, Naruto would have been a puddle of molten body parts.

Naruto chuckled, "Fine, then how about The Great Naruto-sama?"

"That's even worse!"

"Not for me." Naruto finished with a grin. He stepped back and looked at the girl once again, "Do you really want to get out so badly?"

"To kill you, yes." She replied casually.

Naruto nodded, "Isn't there something else you'd like to do? I mean, you're in that tree, getting easily annoyed by some lame lines I chose."

She growled, but then her ears flicked, "You mean you were pulling my leg?"

Naruto scratched his right cheek with his index finger, "I'd like to be called Naruto-sama, yes, but I'm not that cruel." He replied with a sheepish grin, and then aimed his finger at her once again, "But, I know you must be here for a reason. So, ojou-chan, what's your deal? What do you want to do if I were to set you free?"

"For starters, make you pay for this humiliation." She replied without missing a bit, but then, "After that, I want to become a demon."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. That word, demon… For some reason it bothered him ever since he could remember. Not that he had any religious issues against it or had experienced anything bad with such a word. Hearing that one word, even if off-topic, just sent something bad to course through him.

But he couldn't ignore what she said, "You want to be a demon?"

She grinned, "Yeah, what of it? You can try to pull this arrow off or leave it there for all I care now. I bet I'll find another way to get free in due time."

"And what would you want to do after that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She opened her mouth, but opted for glaring before replying, "None of your business. It's not like you'd even understand, fool."

"Yeah, I can't." he replied casually, "Someone as cute as you becoming a demon… I just can't see it."

The girl's cheeks took on a pink hue at his words, thus she let her anger show more than her embarrassment, "You got no right to judge what I want to become."

That was something he agreed with, "You're right, I don't have any reason to do so." But… "I just don't think you're thinking straight with that much anger."

Amber eyes stared at him confused, "What're you even talking about?"

Naruto crossed his arms again, "You get angry so easily, it made me think that if you react as bad as you did with some bad joke, then there's something you're not telling me."

She growled, "Why do you care?"

Naruto shrugged, "I could try to get home, but right now I have no idea how to do that, and, as I've said, I don't want to be alone, or to leave you here all on your own."

Staring, that was all she could do with this boy. There was no way to tell what he was doing, it was like he had more mood-swings than someone with a mental disorder, but at the same time he stood up for what he believed. To put it simple, he was getting her angry with that kind of attitude, but the way he spoke sounded kind of familiar. It reminded her of a friend, someone who tried to help her be more, and that angered her.

She bared her teeth at him, showing long and sharp canines, "I've heard all that shit before, now see where it got me."

Naruto was about to reply to that, until he and the girl felt the entire ground shake! The blond turned to where the tremors felt the strongest: the well. He gulped, "Not her again, I'm not ready for a second date." He growled and raised up his fists.

Sure enough, up in the sky he and the girl could see a five-armed figure rising with a long segmented body following it. However, something was off, aside from the fact its face was split to show a large array of sharp fangs. It wasn't actually coming out of the well, but it seemed to be moving towards said old wooden structure. The centipede demon then returned to the trees of the forest, hiding her enormous figure in the darkness while Naruto gritted his teeth, waiting for her to come out… But finding Kagome there instead!

"Naruto?!"

The girl was as shocked as him, but that shock was eclipsed by the horror of the centipede demon shooting out of the trees and ready to bite into Kagome's side with that wide maw of hers. She cried, and he acted.

A single instant was all it took, just when the centipede woman had been about to sink her teeth on the paralyzed girl to immobilize her, the blond reacted. Naruto feet moved forward until he was beside the schoolgirl. He stopped and stomped the ground so hard that his foot left an imprint on it, and his right fist shot itself so fast through the air that gales of wind moved out of its way. But it wasn't only his fist was caused the air to ripple, even his body created gales around him. Kagome and the dog-eared girl gasped for the second they saw it, a textbook counter with Naruto's body moving on both instinct and skill.

The centipede demon gasped and then let out a muffled cry when Naruto's knuckles landed squarely on her left cheek with the strongest hook he had ever delivered in his life. Her blood stained his hands, she felt her teeth rattle and loosen in her gums, and the force of the strike caused her throat to feel like she was getting choked when in reality it was a muffled scream of shock and pain that couldn't get out due to the mouthful of fist she got. The punch was like a semi-truck hitting another; Naruto's feet remained firmly planted on the ground while the centipede woman's body shook as it absorbed the blow.

She rolled to the side midair, landing flat on her back with a weak grunt. Naruto for his part dashed backwards with his fists still up and a ragged breathing, "That… was…" he gulped, still feeling the cold sweat coating his body from the shock of seeing the demon and having to punch it in the face in just the single instant he saw Kagome in danger. He took a deep breath, "Weird…" he let out with his breath.

The silver haired girl, who had seen it all, felt her jaw fall down, "You call it weird?! Are you even a human?!"

Kagome blinked, and then yelped, "She's alive!" she cried, aiming a finger at the girl with the arrow still in her chest.

Naruto turned to the schoolgirl, "She's also very loud." He stated and turned his attention fully to the raven haired girl, "And you, how're you holding up?"

Kagome smiled, "After seeing you, I think that I'm doing a lot better." She then turned to the centipede woman, trying to let what she was seeing sink in, "Now I know Sota's story of you beating a yakuza may be true."

"May?" he asked, but decided to shrug it off, "Anyway, speaking of Sota, he sent me here… But that thing…" he nodded at the knocked down centipede monster, "Pulled me through the well."

He really wanted to leave out the details of how the monster woman possibly had pondered on raping him, but life wasn't that kind, "Hehehe…" and with that laugh, Naruto's breath was knocked out with a dangerous and vicious grip around his torso, Kagome was slammed into the tree with the dog-eared girl, and the centipede woman was up with her segmented body coiling around Naruto's, keeping his arms pressed to his sides as she wrapped herself tightly around him.

He grunted, feeling a rib about to pop and utterly disliking the way the centipede woman was licking her lips, "Can we take this easy…?" he groaned, just wishing he could get out and fight back.

She smirked and turned to the girls on the tree, "Fufufu… Why should I leave you with such girls when a woman like me could use your services?"

The two girls blushed, furiously, "What're you talking about, you bitch?!" the dog-eared girl shouted, "He's nowhere near my league!"

The centipede demon cackled, "That would be a pretty low league, hanyo girl…" the silver haired lass glared harder, making the demon chuckle, "Yes, I heard the tales about you… Inuko, a little hanyo girl wanting the Shikon Jewel for power. Sadly for you, both the jewel and this cute thing will be mine to use and abuse." She hugged herself, "So much power coursing through my body… Oh, I can hardly wait!"

Naruto blushed in a mixture of fear and confused arousal, in any other circumstances he'd have enjoyed the idea of having a girl wanting him and badly. This situation was the opposite of what he hoped for that: a gigantic monster wanted some power from him, some strange jewel, and was ready to kill Kagome and the dog girl Inuko.

Kagome blushed, but heard Inuko speak, "Hey, human woman!" she shouted, "Do you want that big bitch to rape your man?!"

The schoolgirl blushed at Inuko's words, "He-"

And she cut her off, "Then take out this arrow in my chest!"

Kagome looked at the weapon nailing Inuko to the tree, then at the large woman that was thinking of killing her and do unspeakable things to Naruto, and back at Inuko. The centipede demon's eyes widened and she coiled her tail all over the tree, hoping to crush the girls into a pulp…

What happened next surprised even Naruto. Large red ethereal blades of pure energy sliced the air and the centipede demon's body!

Inuko was free, and she had on a massive shit-eating grin on her face, "Human man…" she said to him, clenching the air with a hand that had nails more akin to claws with their length and sharpness, "After this, your ass is mine!"

The centipede woman growled and lunged at Inuko. And with a swift swing of her claws, the insectoid demon was sliced clean in half, her face going first when Inuko casually split it vertically in two, following with her torso and the rest of her lower segmented body until reaching Naruto.

The blond chuckled sheepishly, "So… Inuko, huh? That's a cute name."

She cut the tail around his torso and pulled him by his collar to her face, showing an angry sneer, "I'll deal with you later." She pushed him away and turned to Kagome, raising her claws threateningly, "I want the Shikon Jewel inside of you, woman."

Kagome gasped, "What?!"

Inuko growled, "That demon bitch wanted that jewel, so you must have it. And right when you pulled that arrow I sensed it… You have it inside your body…" she flicked her claws, sneering harder, and then twitched her ears.

For Kagome, it happened in an instant, but Naruto and Inuko were a yard away from each other, with Naruto's left whiskered cheek carrying a large gash that went from below his eye to near his chin and Inuko's right cheek having a small bruise. His fists were up in a defensive stance, and her claws were ready for some wild maiming.

"You asked me if I was stupid." Naruto commented, showing a very strong defense that the dog girl saw no openings in, "But I think it's pretty stupid to not thank the one who set you free, and downright moronic to try to hurt them for some stupid jewel."

Inuko replied by dashing at Naruto and throwing wild swings with her nails cutting the air, "You're way out of your league, human!"

She threw a wider swing, to which Naruto ducked under. She gasped, seeing that her arm was stretched and Naruto right under it, making it impossible for her to throw another strike. He didn't waste any time, and before Inuko knew it, Naruto swung up his right fist while keeping it close to his body. The hanyo girl felt a fraction of the punch that sent the centipede woman down, and even while she knew Naruto was holding back, the punch had been enough to send her body down.

To say she was mad was putting it lightly. She bolted to her feet before one could blink… and found Naruto's left fist inches from her face, stopped just before the blow could connect to her. Something else hit her face, though. It was a warm liquid, a familiar one, blood. Inuko looked up in shock, finding Naruto's mouth wide in a silent scream, his eyes almost as wide, and his face very pale. She looked down… Her kimono was open and her makeshift bra was unwrapped. He got a nose-bleed from seeing what she kept hidden after his upper-cut forced her generous valleys out.

In that instant, the two of them and even Kagome let out cries of shock. Naruto and Inuko backpedaled, with him shaking his head furiously before working on his bleeding nose, "Damn, those were good!"

Inuko was absolutely livid, "I will kill you!" she shouted, but before carrying on her words, she had to redo her bandages around her chest and keep her kimono together. So much time sealed hadn't allowed her to change the bandages that the arrow ripped off.

And at that time, more people came in lead by an elderly woman with an eye-patch, her hair in a braid, and priestess clothes. Inuko bared her teeth at them, inwardly happy that she had already redone the security of her hidden valleys, and readied her claws to kill once again. That was… until finding a strange collar with blue beads and strange fangs around her neck.

That night, Inuko learned one thing: she hated Naruto and Kagome, a lot.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know the fight scenes were rather short but I just wanted the plot to move forward.**

**In future chapters Naruto will learn about his chakra and how to use it to deliver way heavier blows than the ones he used on the centipede demon.**

**So, yes, Naruto as a badass boxer with his fists covered in chakra of any kind was an idea I was dying to use here. Think of him delivering punches like Steve Fox from Tekken with wind chakra.**

**And sorry for not doing much with Kagome besides the first segment, as I have said, I do not like or dislike her much but writing her will prove to be a challenge.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

If I learned anything from the Persona games, aside from some Japanese culture, is that in a story what matters is the social link you have, and to play your cards right to achieve godhood levels of pimping.

**XXXXXX**

Matching fools

After their first awkward meeting filled with bloodlust and killing intent, it was completely normal for Naruto, Kagome and Inuko to sit at the hut of the old priestess, having tea and talking. He wouldn't have minded eating with two cute girls at his side looking cute and sexy in their respective cases, but part of the issue at hand was that they weren't fond of each other due to their first meeting. After dealing with Kagome using the most bizarre spell to activate Inuko's new necklace, which proceeded to slam the dog girl's face on the ground, it was easy to see why said dog girl wanted the schoolgirl to suffer.

But that was then, with the defeated Inuko begrudgingly and very reluctantly accepted to follow them, rest, eat and hear their explanations and also listen to the priestess who was named Kaede. What Naruto managed to get after making it to the short story he still knew very little: Kagome may be the reincarnation of a priestess called Kikyo, Inuko had been sealed by this priestess who was the elder and now dead sister of the elder woman with them, and this Shikon Jewel that Kagome still had inside her body was a big deal.

In short, Naruto's thoughts could be summarized as follow: '_Oppressive, this damn atmosphere's too oppressive…_'

He tried to ignore the glares Inuko and Kagome shot each other through their meal with the blond, and he could swear he sensed them glare while he tried to sleep. Now all he wanted was a good cold bath and new, clean clothes. After facing a centipede woman when in the middle of his jog, dealing with Inuko, and wearing his sweaty clothes all the time, he really needed both.

And now, here he was, thankful that his wound he got from facing Inuko wasn't as deep as he thought for it seemed to heal ridiculously quickly over the night. He was also in his boxers, swimming in a cold lake without the water bothering him. He would've preferred a warm bath to relax his muscles, but with the dirt, dried sweat, and exhaustion in his bones a cold lake was a good option. Too bad he didn't have a bar of soap, but he still worked on getting the filth he collected yesterday off his body.

He finally walked out of the lake… and found himself facing Inuko, "Hey, human!" he stepped back at the sound of her barking.

'_Man, she'd be cuter if she weren't so angry all the time._' He thought while regaining his thoughts… and cursed when finally noticing Inuko was on top of a large rock, squatting like a dog with her eyes on him and her kimono's skirt flowing in the wind, '_Fuck… Need… pants… soon!_' he shook his head violently to calm his hormones and testosterone from making a full of him, sadly for him Inuko had other plans.

Whiskered cheeks found a tint of red in them when the dog girl glared more intently at him, "I have a question for you."

He nodded, and looked around to see if Kaede would arrive soon with spare clothes, "Yeah?"

Silvery ears flicked in annoyance, and she answered, "That fighting style of yours… I've watched you train this morning before you came here to clean yourself." And that would explain why he felt shivers down his spine in the middle of his jog which included his shadow boxing in every stop. She tilted her head to the side, "How could you, despite smelling so strange, manage to land a hit on me while being only human?"

Uselessly shrugging, Naruto replied, "I don't know."

Inuko bared her teeth at him, instantly putting her face inches from his, "Don't give me shit!" he could tell she was really mad at being hit by him, "That power in you which I can smell this close… Do you mean to tell me you didn't use it to punch me?!" he could see her nose flaring slightly, actually unnoticeable to the untrained naked eye. "What are you?"

That was… a rather good question. After everything that happened, listening of this power inside of him, and having punched a centipede demon in the face, Naruto had only one answer: "I don't know, and I don't care."

Inuko masterfully replied with her most eloquent comeback for such a statement, "Huh?"

He nodded, "I know as much as you about this, but whatever it may be, or whatever I may be… I don't care." He shrugged casually, "I just want to keep Kagome safe, get her back to her family, return to my training, have a calm life as a boxer and become a champion."

Inuko narrowed her eyes at him at such an answer, but then something caught her nose. She leaned uncomfortably - or comfortably in any other situation – close to him and sniffed the blond pugilist once again, "Why do I smell a lot of girls in you?" she asked, giving him a stern glance, "It's not just two or that woman of yours, but several girls."

He sighed, "Give me a break, I got some centipede monster woman trying to do horrible things to me. Should you really worry that I have a lot of girls hanging around me?" he then blinked, "But maybe it's because of my fans back at the school…"

Inuko tilted her head to the other side, "They smell like a bunch of beasts in heat."

He felt beads of sweat build on the back of his head, "That's how all teenagers, both boys and girls, tend to be at a certain point of their life."

She stared at him… widened her eyes, blushed, and stepped back. Naruto blinked, looked back, and found Kagome, "You two…" The schoolgirl was red-faced by the sight of Naruto and Inuko so close… and naked!

"I… will turn around now." Naruto stated and did as he said. The schoolgirl could not be as blessed as Inuko in the chest and rear department, but she was still a nice sight to enjoy.

Kagome, who had been absorbed in seeing the way Inuko held Naruto so possessively, finally noticed the cold breeze hitting her nude form, and let out a loud, embarrassed cry.

After that event, Naruto and Kagome were finally dressed in spare clothes that Kaede granted them. Kagome was in a priestess uniform, and the funny thing about it that the pugilist noticed was that Inuko herself seethed for one second before turning her head away, fuming as if offended by such a sight. Naruto for his part was given a brown gi, gray hakama cut off over the knees, and a white shirt. The clothes he got were old, but at least he wouldn't walk around in a loincloth. Though he did have to wear a pair of new socks and straw sandals, and so did Kagome.

There was also an awkward atmosphere that the priestess noted around the teens and Inuko.

"So, Granny Kaede…" Naruto started, making the elder woman raise a brow at such a disrespectful way to address her, but she shrugged it off due to the fact the kid out-punched a demon, "You said this Shikon Jewel that Kagome has inside was important, right?" he asked, trying to get everyone to forget what happened at the lake.

The elder nodded, "It was meant to be destroyed upon my sister's death. I and many other saw to it that such artifact stopped existing, but alas, here is Kagome, the mirror image of Kikyo, and according to Inuko and that centipede demon she has the jewel inside of her."

"Then, what if we destroy it?" he asked, boldly, "I mean, we do need to get it out, but once we find how to do so without hurting Kagome…" said girl sighed in relief at the fact he was thinking things through and safely, "Would destroying such a thing send us back home?"

Kaede closed her eye, "I cannot answer that with certainty, I'm afraid. The Shikon Jewel is a powerful and mysterious artifact that can bring as much wonder as it can create destruction."

"In short, it'd be a bad idea to just smash it." Naruto said, his arms crossed and his eyes closed deep in thought.

Inuko gritted her teeth, this human wanted to destroy her opportunity to become a full demon, and she was chained by that Kikyo carbon copy. She needed to get the jewel out and for herself, not to mention find out more about Naruto's power… If what that centipede woman was true, then taking the jewel could be second only to taking whatever power Naruto had all for herself. Unfortunately, she would have to be careful around that damn human woman, for she seemed close to the blond, and she could stop Inuko from getting such power to become an all-powerful demon.

And then, to her shock, Naruto just dropped his back on the floor like he was ready to take a nap, "Hear that, Inuko-chan?" he asked, and said dog girl twitched her ears at the suffix, "That jewel could be real bad for you. Are you sure you want such a thing to be some demon? Even without working on your anger?"

Inuko growled, "Why do you care? Seriously, why is it so important to you to worry about me?" How could a human be so damn annoying was beyond her, but she knew he would be second on her list of people whose ass she'd kick after she became a demon, with a silver haired, arrogant, emotionless, overly glorified bitch she knew and despised more than anything and anyone in the world.

Naruto put his hands on the back of his head, using them as pillows, and replied, "If all you want to do is to be a demon, you really shouldn't have the stinking jewel to begin with."

Inuko was losing her temper even more, "Get to the point." After their meeting she knew that Naruto was big on talking but that he could back it up, so there had to be some reason for his words.

He went all out, "If you got all that power, you'd be alone, wouldn't you?"

That single question, such a simple and easy to answer question, why was it that it made her hesitate.

Kagome for her part stared slightly wide-eyed at the way Naruto tried to reach to the girl that last night had been willing to gut them for a jewel.

The elder priestess felt her mouth open the bare minimum when seeing Inuko stop dead in her tracks.

Thus, Inuko came with her only intelligent reply, another question, "Why do you care for me?"

Naruto stood closer to the girl, keeping his arms to his sides to avoid giving her any sense of danger, "Because I just want to care." He replied simply, raising his hands now, "You can be born rich, poor, alone, with a big family, growing on your own, and growing with love and care. And yet, we all have our choices." He stepped closer to her, "Why would you choose to be a demon? Power alone is a pretty empty answer."

She glared harder, "Don't give me such preachy bullshit." She answered, making Naruto stumble backwards from such blunt words, "And don't avoid my question: why do you care?"

He stared at her for a good two seconds, and finally answered as truthfully as he could, "Because when you say you want power, you don't seem happy about it."

They all stood there, in the hut, in silence… until the cry of a crow broke the pause. It was the chance Inuko waited for. Without any warning she jumped out and turned back to the humans with a stern stare, "I'll be hunting down that freak. Do not wait for me."

And with that, she left. However, Kagome herself watched her with a different look than before, '_For a moment she… seemed sad…_' a hand subconsciously moved to her chest, where her heart was.

Just as quickly, her thoughts were shaken when the blond stood up, hands on the back of his head, "I better head back to the well, one way or another it is our only way home." Kagome's eyes glinted at the hope of returning home and she stood up as well, following after the blond. "What're you going to do, Kagome?"

The girl looked at him, and then pondered on his question…

XXXXXX

"Who does that whiskered idiot think he is making me feel so weird?"

Inuko wasn't happy, she was really annoyed but oddly enough she didn't feel angry. And she wanted to be angry, she wanted to be mad, scream, shout, curse, and break things. However, Naruto's words rung in her head. He wanted to care… He wanted to put effort into being concerned about her?

That was too damn… "Stupid, isn't it?"

Inuko turned around, finding Kikyo's double, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk, that's all." The girl said.

"Don't you mean abuse me with your damn spell?" she shouted, pulling her new necklace.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "I mean it. I am a girl too, you know? I can try to understand what you're going through…"

Inuko huffed, "The only reason you could be of use is if you'd give me the jewel."

Kagome replied instantly, "See? That's your problem, and it's why I said Naruto making you feel weird can feel stupid." She added a smile on the last part.

Understandably, the hanyo blushed, "You heard nothing, you hear?"

"My lips are sealed, so long as you talk to me." Kagome said and sat on a nearby log, after dusting it, "I know you want the jewel, and right now you actually terrify me…" she admitted, putting her hands on her knees, staring at her knuckles as she considered her next words, "I don't even know what's going on or why I have this but… Naruto is the kind of guy who enjoys helping others, and dislikes harming everyone unless he needs to… It may sound very strange, considering he enjoys fighting. I may not have known him for long, but I can already tell he means every word he says when he has his mind set on something."

Inuko let out an unladylike huff, "You say that after showing your small chest to him?"

Needless to say, Kagome could feel the blood going to her head, boiling with rage and embarrassment, "D-Do you have any sh-shame?! How can you speak like that so casually?! Also, that was an accident! I just stumbled on you holding him so close to you!"

Inuko jumped back to her feet, her face a shade of red matching Kagome's, "I was asking him how to find your sorry, tit-less ass!" she then looked down, and turned her head to the side, her arms crossed in superiority, "Besides, my breasts are not only bigger but far better shaped, and both my ass and even Kikyo's are better than yours, so I got no reason to feel shame."

Kagome was too taken back by the girl's language to be mad, well, to be completely mad. "H-How dare you?! And you call yourself a girl?!" she couldn't help but stutter while trying to pick up a comeback line, Inuko's mouth would make anyone blush.

Inuko put a finger in one of her dog ears, and flicked off the filth she pulled out, "Wouldn't you be the girl?" she asked casually, intentionally staring at Kagome's smaller assets to rub salt on the injury.

Rather than using the magical necklace that would allow her to send Inuko's face to meet the ground, Kagome resorted to her secondary master plan, and pulled on her ears, "See? That's the problem! One tries to be nice to you and you act like a bitch!" she didn't want to say that word, mainly because of the pun, but Inuko was truly being one.

Said dog girl replied by grabbing the corners of Kagome's mouth and pulling them apart. By now both girls had small tears on their eyes while keeping on their childish fight, "Shut up! I hate your face the most!" she groaned when Kagome yanked on her ears harder, "Just like Kikyo, you and that idiot are a pain while saying shit you don't even mean!"

The two locked eyes angrily, "But Naruto means it!" Kagome shouted, "I don't know what he sees in you, but he was trying because he wanted to instead of forcing himself! I only wanted to be nice because of him!"

Inuko growled and pulled back, to which Kagome mimicked, "So you don't even care."

Kagome shook her head, "No, I do, if only because you're trying so hard to shun others away even if someone wants to see something good in you."

Inuko had a brief flashback to Naruto's smile and his warm words, and turned her head to the side so Kagome didn't see this blush, "Do you think I care about him or what he thinks of me? He's human, even if he has a strange power in him, he's still another human like you and Kikyo." She then turned to the girl with her teeth bared, "I will not be damned just because I believe in someone's pretty words."

That was something definitely worth noting, "So… You were close to Kikyo."

Inuko grunted, this girl was almost as persistent as Naruto, "I was, and that's in the past…"

Kagome crossed her arms and gave the dog girl a cheeky grin, "Then, why not try something different with the boy that makes you feel weird?" To see the dog girl's face go through countless shades of red was amusing to say the least. Kagome did an inward victory dance, '_Should've used it sooner, but oh well, at least I can get her better…_'

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, "Such power…No wonder I woke up sooner than expected. That boy with the golden hair has such a nice fragrance… Mmm… what I'd do to tie him up and run my fingers on that sun-kissed mop…"

The poor boxer's new stalker was a woman with an overly developed body that curved in all the right places. Her outfit consisted of a revealing black kunoichi uniform that kept her breasts hidden with two straps of cloth and hid her lower body with a very short mini-skirt that left even less to the imagination. She had short black hair in a bob-cut, ruby red lipstick, red mascara and a red headband on top of her skull like a tiara. And to complete the ninja look she even had a short sword.

She was currently playing with, oddly enough, hair. The kunoichi smiled when seeing Inuko and Kagome argue while the blond simply walked back to the well. The scantily clad woman pulled one hair to her mouth, bit on it, and pulled it with her teeth like she were flossing her teeth. This caused the hairs in her hand to make a heart-shaped web… and a demonic crow behind her to explode in a rain of gore and blood.

The kunoichi scoffed, "Trying to get the jewel before me, huh? What an annoying pest." She then turned her attention to someone else, "But that dog girl may be a handful. She is strong enough to kill demons with a flick of her wrist, and that golden haired cutie is also strong if he stood up to her. Hmm… Decisions, decisions…" she raised the heart-shaped web, in a way that she was looking at Naruto through it like a lens.

The decision seemed to be made for her at the sound of footsteps. In came Inuko, with her face set in a scowl. Kagome arrived soon after, with her cheeks slightly red. Not only that, but were Inuko's ears twitching? Not like how a dog would twitch them if they heard something, but more like they were pulsing out of some strange sensation.

"You're back." Naruto said to Inuko, who felt the urge to retort with a cynical comeback but wasn't prepared for the next part, "Are you ok?"

His words about wanting to care for her rung in her ears, she came with another reply, "Stop caring, it's none of your business."

Kagome growled and pushed Inuko forward, so she was face to face with Naruto, "Come on, say something nicer." And whispered without Naruto listening, "Or I'll tell him what I heard."

Naruto blinked, "What did you do with her?"

The raven haired girl forced a smile, "We talked."

"About what?" he asked, truly curious at the strain of her fake smile.

"Girl stuff." She answered calmly as her fingernails sunk into Inuko's shoulders.

He turned to Inuko who narrowed her eyes at his, "She kept pestering me about giving you a chance." She then stared at the trees, "And I got to ask, how did you get such an annoying woman to be yours?"

Kagome blushed madly and before Inuko knew it, the dog girl's face was eating dirt from the loud shout of, "OSUWARI!"

Inuko growled, "You… bitch…" she spat some dirt from her mouth and glared at the Kikyo double, but nearly shuddered when two strong and gentle hands helped her up.

"Hey, don't you think you went a bit too far?!" Naruto asked, a concerned and somewhat terrified look on his face aimed at Kagome as he tended the pained dog girl, "I mean, I know she's rude, loud, unrefined, blunt, impulsive, smells like a wet dog at times, stalks me like she wants to eat me, has a lot of issues, and doesn't get what personal space means, but... Where was I going with this?"

Inuko growled at the sad attempt at defending her, "I hate you…"

"Ah, there it is!" Naruto replied when he heard those words and he stared at the white haired girl once again, "See, even for all of her flaws… Why not try to accept her the way she is?"

Kagome and Inuko blinked, simultaneously asking, "What?"

Naruto chuckled, "Far as I know, we're born how we are, so rather than try to change to please others, why don't we try to accept someone's flaws so long as they don't harm us?"

Kagome panicked, "But she wanted to make sushi out of us! And the only way to make her do something is with that magic necklace!"

The blond chuckled again, albeit forcefully if the beads of sweat running down his brow were any indication, "I did say try, and she hasn't really harmed us… yet…" he looked away, sweating a bit more, and scratched his cheek, "Ok, she did cut my cheek, but as a boxer that's nothing, so-"

"No." Kagome said and gently pulled him away from Inuko, "Naruto, you're a great guy, I know you care for others and that you want to be a good person but…" she turned to Inuko, "I think you should have standards."

"I do!" he replied with a sheepish smile, patting her shoulders with both hands, "My standards are to keep you safe and smiling until we can return to see Sota."

Kagome blinked, "Do you even know what the word standard means?"

Inuko spoke next, "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Ah, there it is again!" Naruto said, aiming his index finger at Inuko with a smile, "See? You don't want to be left alone."

She growled, "What kind of game are you coming up with now?"

Naruto smiled at Inuko a warm, and disarming, grin, "Just now you want to get involved with us, hanyo or whatever, you want to be with us, even if it is for the jewel." He looked at the sky, "Ah… that surely helped take a lot off my shoulders, because it means you can be good."

Inuko was trapped in the choices of snapping or snapping his neck, "Make some damn sense already!" she shouted, fed up with his attitude.

"I once… used to be like you." he admitted, looking at her straight in the way with a soft and slightly melancholic smile, "When I was born, I got sent to an orphanage. People would then look at my hair and eyes and move away. I tried to stop it from bothering me but… it didn't quite work." He admitted like a kid who admitted to having done a harmless prank, "I pulled pranks, acted like a punk, and put on an attitude to shrug it off. In the end I got into fights, and even adults would look at me like I was something bad…" he then grinned, "Then, I just happened to see these guys trying to get a little girl's money."

Kagome blinked while Inuko stared stoically at him, trying to see his point.

"They were bigger than her, pushed her around, and told her to give them all of her lunch money. Of course, she didn't want to… And something kind of clicked in me…" he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I didn't like the way they were treating her, so I jumped in and beat them up using only my fists. I was eight so I didn't know how to properly fight. But at the end, even if I did get a little beaten up, I managed to win and forced them to leave the girl alone… And then she thanked me and said something I won't forget…" he put up his fists and got into his stance, "She said that I looked like a real boxer…"

Kagome, with her eyes slightly widened, spoke, "So that's why you wanted to become one…"

He nodded, "I got someone to cheer for me and look up to me, so I decided to go all out and be one. Then, the more fights I got in, the more people cheered for me whenever I won." He then turned to Inuko and smiled, "So that's what I think you need, Inuko-chan, someone to cheer for you." he approached the girl and gave her the peace hand-sign, "I've decided, I'll cheer for you."

Inuko, understandably, didn't know what to make of this. All she knew was that her face must have carried a shocked look, and, dare she admit it, a deep shade of red, "What're you-?!" she then shut up, and remembered why he pissed her off so much, "You… You're saying the same words Kikyo spoke of when..." she shook her head, "What I want is power, not some fool to cheer me up."

Naruto pressed her nose with his finger, getting a growl from the dog girl as he smiled, "I said I'd cheer for you, not cheer you up." He pulled back his finger before she could bite it off, "It means that if I can, I will back you up with whatever you want. So long as you can show me a better answer than wanting to be a demon just because of power."

Inuko glared at him, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "I am, I'll even give you the Shikon Jewel, only if I get a better answer than just wanting power."

"Naruto!" Kagome cut in, looking understandably horrified, "The Shikon Jewel isn't something to play with, remember what Lady Kaede said."

"Then if it is used by someone made of pure evil all the way to their core, we beat their ass." He replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Their audience of one arched a brow, "How do you even function?"

The trio turned to see the scantily clad kunoichi revealing her position by standing midair, or so thought Kagome until noticing that some strings were keeping her up for her loincloth – a funidoshi - to show off her skirt. Inuko's nostrils flared for she smelled the scent of the dead, and of something foul, a monster. Naruto for his part was both busy trying to make out how she was standing in the air, why she wore such revealing clothing, and forcing himself to not think of what'd happen should the straps of cloth on her chest pop open.

He was about to speak, but both Inuko and Kagome stood before him, "Who are you?" the girl in the priestess outfit asked.

The woman chuckled, "Oh, yes, manners… I am Yura of the Hair, and I'd like something from you?"

"Lady, what could you even want?" he had every right to ask that, she was already stacked to the skies.

She smiled, "You will know soon."

And, with a flick of her wrist, our heroes found themselves tied to the trees with hair. Inuko gasped for breath, feeling a rather sharp thread on her neck squeezing the life out of her and also trying to cut off her head from her shoulders. Her arms were tied together in front of her chest, and her legs pulled back behind the tree to stop her from moving. Kagome for her part had two thick tendrils of hair pinning her to the lug, one wrapped around her torso below her breasts, and the other crushing her thighs. The schoolgirl gasped and then shivered in fear and displeasure when a few tendrils started to slide around her robe, trying to pull it down. Naruto for his part yelped when his feet were trapped by coiling hair ropes which pulled his ankles in a way so he fell on his back. He groaned and finally noticed his hands were bound to his sides by more hair ropes on his wrists, like an old medieval torture method to rip his limbs from his sockets.

Yura smiled, a hand on her mouth to press a delicate nail to her ruby red lips, "Hmm, it wouldn't have been so easy if you weren't bickering, but I'll take what I can…" She reached for Kagome, whose kimono was already hanging from her waist and showing off her white bra, a sight which made the kunoichi chuckle, "Hn…"

"W-What is it?" Kagome asked with a shiver, before noticing how Yura's rack nearly exploded from her outfit, and then looked down at her own chest, "H-Hey, what's with that attitude?!" she snapped.

"I heard the priestess resurrected, information I was happy to gather but… to see you now…" she chuckled again, "Truly, nothing compared to the original."

"Hey, you perverted kunoichi!" said shinobi girl turned to Naruto, an irritated look on her face, "You can't say stuff like that!"

Yura walked to him, her wakizashi out, "Oh, then I'll amuse you and ask, why?"

He looked at her with a serious expression, "Kagome's Kagome, she's no-one else. You can't compare people. I'm me, and there's no-one else like me." He then stared at Yura's outfit more, "Besides, Kagome's much more modest than you, Ero-Ninja."

He didn't regret his words, not even when her foot was slammed hard on his gut, "Do you ever shut up?" she asked, finally tired of him, and how dare he say something like that to compliment a plain girl when a full grown woman was before him? Besides, her outfit was meant to distract, not to be modest. "Fine then…" she turned to Kagome, wakizashi ready, "I'll make this little girl cry for you as I take the jewel from her. I'm sure her parents will cry in shame when I'm done."

Inuko growled, trying to hold her breath and break free, '_Damn it, this bitch won't take the jewel from me when it's so close…_' she struggled more against the hair ropes, but did so in vain when Yura wiggled two fingers. With such a simple motion, the ropes on her wrists pulled her arms behind the dog girl's back, "Shit…" Inuko gasped, glaring at the scantily clad woman.

"Perhaps I should cut off her head first…" Yura said, and then turned to Kagome, "I could also gut her to take out the jewel…" and she finally turned to Naruto, "But there's this immense power emanating from you, and I am eager to do anything to take what I want…" she said and walked to him.

Kagome and Inuko's eyes widened, and their faces went red with anger when Yura walked to the blond with a sway of her hips, got on top of the blond by straddling his stomach, and put her index finger in his lower lip, "Then, let them go." He said, glaring daggers at Yura but speaking without an ounce of playfulness, "I've heard that I got a lot of power in me. Perhaps more than the Shikon Jewel's, but you got no idea of what I really am or what I can do with this."

When things go south… bullshit your way through.

Yura listened, "What could make me interested in letting go of these two for your power?"

"I'm…" he really was hoping this could work, so he whispered his answer even if he knew this was enough bullshit to fertilize the entire world, but he had to try. Inuko and Kagome watched Yura lean in, listening intently, "I'm… your first kiss." And, leaning his head up, Naruto smashed his lips on a wide-eyed Yura's mouth.

The girls and him felt their hairy shackles loosen up, allowing Inuko to cut hers, Kagome to squirm out of her own and pull her kimono back up, and Naruto to roll over in order to be on top of Yura before punching her in the face. Her head was rocked backwards, forced to bounce on the ground, and then she rested there on the floor with what looked like a… pleased look on her face.

Naruto stood up, red-faced and panting, "Ok… that solved it…" he turned to see his two red-faced friends.

Inuko was boiling with anger, "What… was that?"

Kagome swallowed an embarrassed lump in her throat, "Did that… really happen?"

Naruto panted, "I think I sucked some of her lipstick…" he spat and wiped his mouth, "Before we talk, can I get something to wash my mouth with? I think she used blood for that paint."

"Don't change the subject!" the two girls said in unison, though Inuko's tone had some anger that with her ears made her look like a cat rather than a dog for some reason, and Kagome's was one of embarrassment.

He closed his eyes, cringing, "Ok, sorry! I didn't have any other idea to distract her, and I could only move my head, so…"

"So… you'll have to repeat that."

That voice sang those words behind Naruto, making him let out a confused, "Huh?"

And then, he found his entire body wrapped in a hair cocoon while Yura leapt back to the air with him following closely, "I think I've made my decision, and you sealed our deal…" she said with a grin, before winking at Kagome and Inuko, "Don't worry, you two, I shall take good care of him before coming for your lives."

Inuko growled and tried to slash at the kunoichi, but Yura was quickly gone with a dumbfounded Naruto who could only comment to this with another, louder, "HUH?!" he turned to the girls and yelled at them, "Kagome-chan, Inuko-chan, save me! I want my first time to be special!"

Somehow, admitting of not having much experience with women made Yura's cocoon tighten around him and a blush to rush her grinning face.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Sorry if I put in too much dialogue and made some cheap jokes, as well as some admittedly predictable and too over-the-top scenes, but this is a story about an anime, kind of the norm.**

**I also know this chapter is a bit of a mess, I just wanted Inuko and Kagome to get along, and to have something to push them to work together.**

**Then this little idea came when thinking of the next villain that put some weight on Inuyasha after the centipede woman: Yura.**

**Against her, a still powerless Naruto could get easily captured, and this set things for the blond and others to get serious, and allow him to discover some of his power.**

**Well… that'll be if Yura doesn't have her fair share of fun out of having him as her prisoner.**

**Yeah, you can put all the rape jokes you want in the reviews so long as they're creative.**

**Oh… and regarding Naruto's backstory on why he wanted to be a boxer… I am not sure if this will give you diabetes with how sweet and cheesy it is or make you say how obvious it is.**

- OMAKE-

With these fists

Little Kagome Higurashi thought of herself as a good girl, or at least she tried to be: she had a loving mother, a little brother, her grandfather working at the shrine, and no sign of her father in her life. The last bit of information lead to some kids making fun of her, either because they didn't care what pain they caused, or because they just could. She didn't know, she just tried to be a good girl like her mother told her to.

But today, just as she neared the cafeteria of her school, three guys stood before her, smirking. She tried to back away but another stood behind her, cutting her escape route. Around this time Kagome was six and had just arrived to elementary school without making any friends, so she didn't have anyone to walk together with to the cafeteria unbothered. This of course gave groups of bullies to single her out of all others and start harassing her. She knew this as the bully behind her grabbed her shoulders. And it should be noted all of them were fourth graders while she was only a first grader.

"Higurashi, do you have money? We're real hungry." One of them said in a mockingly friendly voice.

She hugged her lunch box tightly, "N-No… And I'm not giving you any. No my mom cooks me lunch…" One of the bullies sneered and kicked her lunch off her hands, "Ah! No!" she tried to reach it but the bully behind her pulled her back, and another grabbed her box before she could, and quickly opened it, over a trash can, letting all the contents fall in the garbage before the poor girl's teary eyes.

"Hey, if you want to eat now, you better have enough money to pay for our food and yours, ok?" one bully said, pointing a finger at the girl that was about to cry…

The next second, that bully found his face smashed into a wall by a second grader, "You jerks!" the second grader in question – who was rather on the short side - had an orange hoodie with the hood pulled over his head, making it hard for Kagome to see his face, and he had his fists up, his right knuckles slightly bruised from his sucker punch. "You got no reason to make fun of others or hurt them, so why're you doing it?!"

He was mad, but the bullies got madder, "You're dead!" one yelled and punched the smaller kid, who gave only one step back before returning the punch. His left fist landed on the bully's stomach, and his right fist followed to the face, with another quick left punch to the fourth grader's nose.

One bully raced at the kid in orange and grabbed him by the wait, trying to pull him down. The little boy also held him tightly and, showing amazing strength, pulled around the bully with his clinch against a wall, shaking him off to deliver a one-two combo to his gut which got the fourth grader down, gasping for air.

The kid turned to the last bully who, smartly, turned around and started to run. The boy turned to Kagome, his face shadowed by his hood, "Are you… ok…?" he asked awkwardly.

The girl surprised him when she beamed, "You… You were so cool… You looked like a real boxer!" she cheered.

If the boy had to be honest, it was a good start for a boxing career. "You think?" he grinned, and just remembered something, "Oh crap, I'm supposed to get back or I'll be in trouble."

The next day, the bullies left Kagome alone, but when she asked of her savior… he was gone. Apparently he had been moved to another school for getting into the fight. That made her sad, she really wanted to see him again, and that large goofy grin of his.

**XXXXXX**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
